


The elevator

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is an overgrown child who enjoys making Leo's life hell. Luckily Leo can get his revenge.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Where Jim presses every button on the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The elevator

“Jim I swear to God, if I swear to God, if I survive this trip, you sure won’t” Bones threatened as he stood in the elevator next to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was grinning like a loon as he finished pressing every. Single. Button on the elevator that would take them up to their room on the tenth floor. But Leo couldn’t promise that Jim would make it up there alive.

“Oh come one Bones, lighten up. We’re on holiday!” Jim exclaimed as the doors closed and they began the ascent upwards. It wasn’t long before they stopped on the next floor up. The door opened to the empty corridor and after twenty seconds they closed again and the lift began moving again. Leo signed at the fact they would have to repeat this eight times before they got to their floor.

“Jim you’re an overgrown man-child with too much money and I never should have gotten involved with you” Leo stated. He didn’t really mean and he did love his boyfriend.

“You don’t meant that” Jim replied, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in excitement. “Hey do you think that the wall are soundproof enough?” Jim asked suddenly.

“Who gives a shit, at this rate you won’t be allowed to do anything that may warrant such soundproofing” Bones griped as they stopped on the next floor up.

Suddenly he was faced with Jim right up in front of him, he leant up and placed his lips over Leo’s, quickly pushing him against the wall of the elevator before he couldn’t protest. Jim continued the assault on his mouth as they stopped at the next floor. Leo was honestly too occupied to care if anyone saw them making out like horny teenagers. He was a doctor godammit!

Jim had Leo’s armed pinned to the wall above him and his whole body rubbing deliciously against him, Leo couldn’t hold back the deep moan that erupted from him. He was seriously reconsidering the thing with the soundproofing; at this rate he wanted nothing more that to pin Jim down on that big bed and fuck him as punishment.

Jim pulled back and panted heavily against Leo’s neck, “Am I forgiven?” He asked breathlessly, shamelessly biting along Leo’s cheekbone back to his mouth.

“Yeah you’re good” Leo moaned out as Jim started nibbling at the clavicle just as the lift jolted to a halt again and the door opened to an outraged gasp.

Jim turned around and offered the lady standing there a sunny smile, seeming to think that making out in an elevator was totally normal. Jim was still smiling brightly at her as the doors closed. The time had given Leo the opportunity to push Jim off him and right himself.

“See Bones, bet that took your mind off things and look, we’re here!” Jim laughed, hauling their bags off the elevator. Leo followed him sullenly.

As soon as Jim had opened the door and had their bags down, Leo pounced, dragging Jim down onto the bed and pinning him to the mattress.

“You better hope that that soundproofing is decent or everyone around us will be hearing you scream”

Leo made good on his threats.


End file.
